Hiyoku no Hane
Hiyoku no Hane is the opening theme of the Yosuga no Sora anime. It is performed by euphonious Lyrics by riya Music/Arrangement by Hajime Kikuchi. Lyrics TV Version English= ... |-| Kanji= ... |-| Rōmaji= ... Full Version English= From the breaks between the receding clouds Whom does the pouring radiance illuminate? My thoughts that fly away, taking along the shade of summer days Are still here Because the remaining pain Will disappear someday I won’t be confused about anything anymore Over the blue sky If I can get closer to you than I did yesterday Please smile, just a little is fine Riding on the wind While my heart remains free as always If we can touch each other under the same sky Because I want to envelop everything With endlessly honest feelings In the light that lasts forever In the whiteness of the clouds I’m looking up at What does the transparent radiance reflect? I flap my wings, taking along my nostalgic dreams Holding my aspirations Because the seasons I’ve passed Are always by my side I don’t need tears anymore Melting into the blue sky If I can call out your name while I’m still kind Please look back, just a little is fine Within the wind If the place that my heart desires Could be found under the broad sky Because I want to send you everything With feelings newer than anyone else’s In the light softer than anything else My faint memories Rattle my heart like water drops Having just that I’ll head toward you without stopping As how things are, over the blue sky If I can get closer to you than I did yesterday Please smile, just a little is fine Riding on the wind While my heart remains free as always If we can touch each other under the same sky Because I want to envelop everything With endlessly honest feelings In the light that lasts forever |-| Kanji= 遠ざかる雲の合間 降り注ぐ輝きは誰を照らす? 夏の日の影を連れて飛び立つ 想いはまだここに 残った痛みはいつか 消えて行くから もう何も迷わない 青空を越えて 昨日よりももっと近付けたら 少しでいいの 微笑んで 風に乗って この心がずっと自由なまま 同じ空の下 触れ合えるのなら どこまでもまっすぐな気持ちで いつまでも続いてく光で 全てを包みたいから 見上げてる雲の白に 透明な輝きは何を映す? 懐かしい夢を連れて羽ばたく 憧れを手にして 過ごした季節はいつも 側にあるから もう涙はいらない 青空に溶けて 優しいままその名前呼べたら 少しでいいの 振り向いて 風の中で この心が望んでいる場所を 広い空の下 見付けられたなら 誰よりも新しい気持ちで 何よりも柔らかい光で 全てを届けたいから 雫のように心を揺らす 微かな思い出 それだけ持って 止まらずに向かうよ このまま青空を越えて 昨日よりももっと近付けたら 少しでいいの 微笑んで 風に乗って この心がずっと自由なまま 同じ空の下 触れ合えるのなら どこまでもまっすぐな気持ちで いつまでも続いてく光で 全てを包みたいから |-| Rōmaji= Toozakaru kumo no aima Furisosogu kagayaki wa dare o terasu? Natsu no hi no kage o tsurete tobitatsu Omoi wa mada koko ni Nokotta itami wa itsuka Kiete yuku kara Mou nani mo mayowanai Aozora o koete Kinou yori mo motto chikazuketara Sukoshi de ii no hohoende Kaze ni notte Kono kokoro ga zutto jiyuu na mama Onaji sora no shita fureaeru no nara Doko made mo massugu na kimochi de Itsu made mo tsuzuiteku hikari de Subete o tsutsumitai kara Miageteru kumo no shiro ni Toumei na kagayaki wa nani o utsusu? Natsukashii yume o tsurete habataku Akogare o te ni shite Sugoshita kisetsu wa itsumo Soba ni aru kara Mou namida wa iranai Aozora ni tokete Yasashii mama sono namae yobetara Sukoshii de ii no furimuite Kaze no naka de Kono kokoro ga nozonde iru basho o Hiroi sora no shita mitsukerareta nara Dare yori mo atarashii kimochi de Nani yori mo yawarakai hikari de Subete o todoketai kara Shizuku no you ni kokoro o yurasu Kasuka na omoide Sore dake motte Tomarazu ni mukau yo Kono mama aozora o koete Kinou yori mo motto chikazuketara Sukoshi de ii no hohoende Kaze ni notte Kono kokoro ga zutto jiyuu na mama Onaji sora no shita fureaeru no nara Doko made mo massugu na kimochi de Itsu made mo tsuzuiteku hikari de Subete o tsutsumitai kara Category:Episodes